Uptown Girl
by Izzy2119
Summary: Your family only let you go to the academy till you graduated. There you met Rock Lee. He was your friend and first love. Once you graduated you never saw Lee again. Now in the present time you've run away and ran into... LeexOC with Lemon-ade


Let's give Lee some love! He deserves it. This story is based on the song Uptown Girl by... uh... whoever sings it. The version I have it's sung by Westlife so let's go with that. Basically your family is one of the rich and powerful ninja families in the village, so you have to abide by their rules and such.

I own nothing, sadly...

You sighed as you laid on your bed, you were sooo bored. Your parents didn't let you go outside, and kept you an anti-social girl. You had gone to the academy though only because the Hokage made your parents send you. The only condition was that you were to be put in the class that was ahead of the one you were suppose to be in. Meaning you would be with older and more experienced ninjas-to-be. You pulled the pillow over your head and started to think about that first day you started.

~flashback~

"Now Michiko, try and be friends with Neji Hyuuga," your mom said fixing your hair.

"Yes Mommy," you said trying to get out of her grasp.

"And be nice to your sensei's. They're respectable chuunin," your dad said.

"Yes Daddy. Can I go now?" you asked impatiently.

"Yes, go honey," your mom said, and you practically ran into the building.

You were so excited! You had never seen so many kids in one place at the same time. You made your way to your class room and sat at the very top closest to the window. You looked around and saw some kids already there. You recognized one as Neji but you didn't want to try and be friends so you just stayed put.

"Are you Michiko?" came a voice behind you.

"Yes, but I also go by Michi," you said smiling at the person.

"Well, I'm Iruka-sensei. I hope you like it here," he said.

"Oh, I know I will," you said brightly.

"Well that's good," he said chuckling, then he went to the front of the room. Soon it was time for class, and every one started coming into the class room. Most of them stared at you then whispered something to their friends. You just ignored them and looked out the window.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" said a boy next to you.

"Sure," you said with a bit of excitement.

"Thank you," he said. he looked about 2 years older than you with black hair that flipped out a bit. [You know, when he was cute looking.]

"You're new here, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Michi," you said smiling.

"I'm Rock Lee. You have a pretty smile," Lee said smiling back. You just blushed and giggled.

~end flashback~

And that was how you met Lee. You two then became friends, best friends in fact. Everyone made fun of him but you didn't, you just yelled at the people that did it. As time went on you grew a crush on Lee, but he fell for Sakura Haruno, You decided it was best to just be friends, and once you graduated from the academy, you never saw Lee again.

"It was hard but it was best. I mean mom and dad wouldn't let us be together anyway..." you said to yourself. Your parents had a set plan for you. You were to become a respectable ninja, then you would be married to a noble family heir... like Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, or Shikamaru Nara. [I would have thrown Sasuke in there, but he was parent-less. And according to your parents that is un-becoming.] They would not approve of you being with Lee.

"Michiko, time to eat!" your mother called. You sighed and left the past in your bed room.

~some hours later~

"FINE THEN I WONT COME BACK!" you yelled at your parents as you stormed to your room. Yet another one of your fights, and this time you were serious. You packed a bunch of stuff then quickly snuck out your window and out of your house. You ran into the forest knowing it would take them awhile to find you.

"Stupid ignorant people! Thinking that they can make me do whatever they want!" you yelled as you ran farther into the forest. You soon came to a clearing where there were some training logs. You walked over to a tree trunk and started kicking it.

"I WILL NOT marry in the next year! I WILL NOT have a baby by 18! AND I WILL NOT give up on being a ninja!" you yelled as you kick the trunk harder and harder till it broke.

"… Oops," you said, and sat on the ground. You sighed and laid down so you were looking at the stars. "Beautiful..." you whispered. You suddenly heard a rustle nearby. "Fuck, they couldn't have found me so soon.." you groaned out.

"I will be number one!" came a voice that didn't belong to your parents. It was a boy... and he flew through the air and kicked the nearest trunk. You watched as he broke the tree trunk with ease. "YAHOO I DID IT I DID IT!" he shouted not realizing you were there.

"Um, hi," you said softly. The boy turned around at hearing you.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I di- MICHI!" the boy shouted and came over and hugged you tightly.

"Um, yes. That's my name," you said in a shocked tone. He let you down and you looked at him. You recognized him from somewhere, you knew you should know who he is, but you couldn't place it.

"Don;t you remember me?" he asked with a hurt look.

"Um... Give me a second," you said, and you rattled your brain. You did know him, you knew that, 'who is he? Who is he? I bet I knew him at school, but I didn't talk to anyone except for...' you thought... "LEE!" you said in surprise.

"The one and only, sexiest green beast of Ko-" he started, but was interrupted by you punching him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!" you screamed.

"Huh?" he asked coming closer to you.

"Your hair! It's... bowl cutty... and and and... the suit!" you said pointing out each flaw.

"What? The hair and suit are the best! Just as Gai-sensei sa-" he started.

"Oh my god! You look silly!" you said laughing. "I almost didn't recognize you like that," you said then threw your arms around him in a big hug. Lee hugged you back tighter.

"I missed you. What happened? You just disappeared one day," Lee said letting you go.

"Well, my parents took me out. Said I was done with academy life," you scoffed.

"Well, I missed you," he said again.

"I missed you. I missed life outside the house," you sighed out.

"Hey, why aren't you at home?" he asked.

"Er... ran away. I couldn't take it there anymore," you huffed out then sat down.

"Well, if you want you can stay with me," Lee said happily sitting next to you.

"I don't know. You sure it'd be okay?" you asked.

"Of course it's okay. It would be cool to catch up!" Lee said happily.

"... Fine. I guess it'd be nice to be somewhere other than my house," you said smiling. 'And Mom and Dad would never think to look there,' you thought, smirking to yourself.

"Let's go," Lee said taking your hands and leading you to his house.

"Y-yeah," you stuttered, blushing at the contact. The truth was that you'd never gotten over Lee. He lead you through the forest and the village till you arrived at his house.

"Welcome," he said letting go of your hand and opening the door. You stepped in after Lee.

"Nice place, Lee," you said admiring his apartment.

"Yeah, it's perfect," he said closing the door. "Now you will sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the couch," he said matter-of-factly.

"What! No Lee, I couldn't take your bed," you said turning to face him.

"No no no. Girls should always be treated nicely," Lee said in a that's final voice. "Now would you like something to drink?" Lee asked walking into the kitchen.

"No," you pouted and followed him.

"Too bad. You need something, here," he said handing you a glass of milk. You took it and glared playfully at him before gulping it down.

"Mmm, that's good," you said, wiping your upper lip.

"It always makes me feel better," Lee said drinking his own milk. You watched Lee chug his milk and sighed happily.

"Hey Lee, do you have a big bed?" you asked.

"Um yeah. Don't know why though," Lee answered.

"Well, then we both can sleep on it. I don't wanna steal your bed," you said shyly.

"Hmmm, well I guess we could. If it was alright with you," he said blushing slightly.

"It is, it is!" you said happily.

"Then let me show you where it is," Lee sighed out knowing it would be best to not argue with you. You followed him through his apartment till you reached the bedroom. "Here," Lee said walking in. You looked in and saw a huge bed in the middle of the room along with other furniture and boy stuff.

"Wheeee!" you screamed, and jumped on his bed. You bounced a couple times before sitting down on it. "It's fun," you giggled.

"I bet," Lee said, staying in the doorway.

"Sit!" you said patting the spot next to you. Lee smiled and jumped next to you. "So what have you been up to these past 6 years?" you asked laying down and looking at him.

~hours later~

You and Lee had talked almost all night. A lot had changed with him, he wasn't that attracted to Sakura anymore, and he had grown stronger. You had noticed his well built chest through his ridiculous outfit. In return you had told him what you'd been doing, which wasn't that interesting...

"I've really missed you," you sighed out as you laid on one side of the bed and Lee on the other.

"I know. I was sad when you never came back to the academy," you heard Lee say.

"You were my best friend," you said happily.

"And you were mine," Lee said in the same tone.

"that makes me happy," you said happily. You looked over at Lee and saw that his back was towards you. You could easily see his back muscles. Each defined line reminded you of his struggle to become stronger. You could also see his upper arm, which has just as much definition as the rest of his body. You sighed out, wishing that those muscles would embrace you. You couldn't hold yourself back any longer, you slowly crawled over to Lee. Once you were next to him you laid behind him, and curled up next to his body.

"Mi-Michi?" Lee strained out in shock.

"Lee~" you sighed out lustfully as you let one of your hands rub at his chest.

"Michi, w-what are you-" Lee started but you turned him around and kissed him.

"I-I love you Lee!" you said breaking the kiss. "I always loved you!" you said blushing. At first he didn't say anything and you just waited.

"I love you too Michiko," Lee said wrapping his muscular arms around you and hugging you tightly. "I had always liked you, but... I knew that you deserved better. You were from a good family, and had your pick of anyone. I thought that you'd be better off with one of them," he said hugging you tighter.

"I only wanted you," you whispered into his ear. You heard Lee sigh and he moved his head so he was facing you.

"I've always wanted to be with you," he said before lightly pressing his lips against yours.

You smiled and kissed him back harder. You felt his tongue swipe over your lips, so you slowly opened your mouth for him. You felt his tongue dart into your mouth and rub against yours. You moaned lightly and swirled your tongue against his. Your hands rubbed his muscular chest and his hands rubbed your back gently. You broke the kiss and took your shirt off for him. Lee blushed at seeing you do this, you just smiled and kissed him again. You soon felt Lee's hands working at your bra strap. He tugged and ripped it off in a flash. You blushed but continued to rub his chest. You moved so you were straddling him, and you felt something hard against your leg. You looked at Lee and he was blushing a dark red. You followed his gaze and saw him staring at your exposed chest.

"You like them?" you asked sexily.

"Y-yeah," Lee stuttered and reached out to grab one.

You let him, and moaned as he squeezed one of them. He got more daring and reached out for the other one. Soon Lee was making you moan his name as he roughly played with your chest. As he did this, you moved your hands down to the bulge that was apparent through his suit. You smirked and lightly poked at it.

"A-ah Michi~" Lee said stopping his toying on your body.

"You like this?" you asked poking it again.

"Y-yes, pl-please do i-it more," Lee begged.

"Well I can't really do anything to you with that suit on," you said playfully stroking him. In a flash Lee was out from under you and removed the suit. You smiled and went over to him and slowly took his dark green boxers off.

Once you got them off you blushes as you faced Lee's member. It was big and standing in its full glory. You smiled and stroked him a few times before taking him into your mouth. You heard Lee gasp hard, not expecting you to do that. You worked your tongue around him and sucked long and hard on the hard flesh. You bobbed your head on him till your lips reached the base. It surprised the both of you that you could take all of his member into your mouth.

"Michi~" Lee moaned, lightly thrusting into your mouth. You knew he was close so you took him out of your mouth, receiving a whine from the boy.

"I want you to cum somewhere else," you smirk kissing his stomach before pulling him on top of you.

Lee was blushing as his member brushed against your womanhood. You moaned a little and looked at him with pleading eyes. Lee's eyes softened as he reached down and positioned himself at your opening. You shut your eyes and held your breath as you prepared for the pain.

"I'm sorry," Lee said as he thrust all the way into you. You almost screamed if not for the fact that you held your breath. Tears were sliding down your face, but Lee wiped them away. He kissed every part of your face and stayed as he was till you adjusted to his size.

"L-Lee, it's alright now," you said wanting him to start moving. Lee nodded and slowly pulled out and gently pushed back in. You whimpered a little but moaned at the same time. This encouraged Lee to start going faster. He started a nice pace of gently slamming into you, but soon you wanted more.

"Lee, p-please go ha-harder," you told him, blushing.

"You sure?" Lee asked not wanting to hurt you.

"Go as hard as you can," you said firmly.

"Okay. Tell me if its too much for your little pussy," he said kissing you.

He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed in at full force. In the process Lee hit your spot making you scream out his name. Lee smirked at his finding, and started doing it over and over, nailing your spot every time. With all the training Lee did it made him strong, and that strength was now pushing into you at a fast pace. All those years of just training his body made Lee able to move and bend with ease. You had never had sex before, but you were sure that this was top notch love making. Soon you weren't sure what was what. Lee was making you feel so good and you hoped you were doing the same for him.

"God Michi, I love being in you. You're so wet and tight and warm," Lee moaned out hammering back into you.

"L-Lee~" you moaned back. All too soon you started to feel all fluttery.

"Damn your close" Lee grunted out feeling you get tight around him.

Not wanting him to do all the work you start to thrust your hips up. The sensational feeling made you moan louder. With both of you thrusting at rhythm, Lee's member buried itself completely inside you. The feeling was incredible. It felt like you were finally complete and you gasped hard at this feeling. This made him nail into you faster and harder, he wanted to make you feel even better.

"L-LEE I-I-" you yelled as your body started to shake. Lee slammed into you harder and you came hard on his cock. You panted his name as you recovered.

"Oooh Michi~" Lee moaned out and thrust in so he was totally in you again, then came deep inside of you. You both panted and tried to gain breath.

"Oh my god Lee," you gasped out once your air supply was restored.

"That was so amazing," Lee said back pulling out of you and laying next to you. You curled up next to him and kissed his chest.

"I love you. I don't care what anyone says, I want to be with you," you happily sighed out.

"I wont let anyone take you from me," Lee said back kissing your forehead. You smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

You were going to be with the one you loved. No matter what obstacles faced you, you knew that Lee would be there holding your hand. You didn't care what you're parents thought, or your status or anything. Nothing was going to split you and Lee up ever again.

Wooooot! Lee love! I love Lee, he's pretty amazing. I hope that was as good for you as it was for me! Haha, but no really... I hope to see you all again... in the reviews that is!

Also, thanks to everyone that has subscribed to me! It really keeps me motivated. This one's for you!

Side note: If you have any requests, message, email, or whatever, and I'll try to crank it out in an orderly time manner!

_Naega keureokke reokke manmanhani_ _Sarangee keureokke neon manmanhani_ _Nawaeui chueokee neon manmanhani_ _Keureokke modeungeh da manmanhani_


End file.
